Harry Potter and the ShadowGuard Year One
by Venomancer
Summary: Harry Potter meets a half-elven girl and a cocky boy at primary school, then goes to Hogwarts with his new best friends. His whole life will be changed, and he will forge his destiny himself. First book in the ShadowGuard series.HP/HG OMC OFC Smart!Harry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Harry Potter & Co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. Tyrael belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. This is purely a work of fan fiction.

First of all a greater, fuller summary: The Potterverse is not how it's supposed to be - Tom Riddle is dead, yes, and the Light side won, yes, but it didn't happen the way it was supposed to. So the High Heavens decided that a redo is in order. To ensure success they send two of their best mortal agents to interfere and ultimately help Harry Potter. A beautiful half-elven girl and a cocky daredevil boy will befriend Harry at primary school, then go to Hogwarts with him. The magical world won't be the same...

First book in the ShadowGuard series.

Warnings: Harry/Hermione; OMC; OFC; Many characters will be OOC; Smart!Harry Independent!Harry Set 10 years in the future (means Harry was born 1990)

**On a high****er astral plane**

Two hooded figures dressed in robes stood silent in waiting. Barely a meter apart, they had a few but notable differences. The right one was clothed in cobalt blue and pure white, decidedly female and with an exotic air about her that denoted power, intelligence and wisdom. To the left the aura was different – raw fury and might, reigned in by an adamant will, a ruthless mind and a heart of honor. Male and clad in black from hood to boot the second figure hardly looked in place alongside his companion, unmistakable darkness and shadow in sharp contrast to the serenity and beauty next to him.

However these two had much in common. Both were mortals, both were very powerful and experienced, both worked as Private Contractors for the High Heavens. It did help that they had been best friends for several centuries.

Suddenly a third being appeared in front of them. This person was also unique. Wearing a set of golden full-plate armor, a hood which left his face shrouded in darkness despite the bright aura he exuded, and finally the long glowing wings on his back, signifying his status of an Archangel.

"At long last! The mighty Tyrael graces us with his presence!" The male deadpanned, his sarcasm betraying his boredom and annoyance.

"Be respectful for a change!" The lady's the imperious tone cut off the rant before it began.

_"It does not matter, his impatience is well-known by everyone._" said the Archangel, drawing the attention with his echoing voice. "_I have summoned you in haste for this is an urgent matter of great importance. The __Angiris Council__ just reached a decision about Earth 17."_

"Wasn't that the one which had severe problems with the Tapestry of Fate??" The male cut in, "I heard rumors that Fate was going around the bend trying to deal with it."

_"That is correct. Fate indeed had, and still has great problems with it. In fact the whole dimension had broken free from the Tapestry on account of a great many things going wrong or not happening at all. The Burning Hells already had active agents there and had managed to destabil__ize it even further. Thankfully the forces of Light among the humans managed to pull through and preserve the balance. Even so the time-event line is very different from what was supposed to happen. The __Angiris Council__ decided that we must intervene, even if indirectly, so that Earth 17 can be brought back to order and rewoven in the Tapestry. I was charged with overseeing the means to do just that."_

"And you called us. Well I'm flattered. Also I'm past due my fix of adventure." The male's baritone made its presence know again.

"Yes, I'm sure." The imperious mezzo-soprano rang out. "Still, broken free of the Tapestry, outside Holy influence and the Burning Hells… what a complete mess!"

_"Precisely the reason for me to summon you. Both of you have worked for us with outstanding results, you know each other and are the best team I have seen in many a millennia. The assignment is indeed a "complete mess" as you put __it; however you have dealt with such difficulties before." _Concluded the Archangel.

"Indeed we have_. _I'm taking the assignment, either alone or with her. Though I wouldn't want to be solo on this one." Remarked eagerly the male.

"I agree! This will not be a solo mission my friend, I'm coming with you." Sounded the reply.

_"Very well. These are the details__. But first to ask you – are you familiar with the name Harry Potter?_

"Yes!" Came the surprised reply…

**A/N** This will be a full 7 books cycle - my version of the Hp books. J K Rowling wrote a great story but ultimately ruined it at the end. So this is my take on it. I don't know how often I'll update maybe once or twice a week depends on a lot of things.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Harry Potter & Co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. Tyrael belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. This is purely a work of fan fiction.

**In an orphanage near Privet Drive**

A boy no younger than 10 found himself waking in an old bed. After the initial moment of bliss he snapped upright in shock. Doing that just after being transferred into a brand new body, naturally has side effects. Very unpleasant side effects.

"Aaaaaarrgh! My head! My aching head! Oh god, I feel like Manchester United played soccer using my brain as the ball." He cried out.

"Shut it, wise guy." Came from the adjacent bed. "Serves you right for being so loud. You aren't the only one with a splitting headache you know."

A pretty young girl around the same age, sprouting long black locks and slightly-longer-than-normal pointy ears lay in the other bed. Her eyes were screwed shut and she was frowning from the pain. Traveling through dimensions and getting your soul anchored in a body was not a pleasant experience.

"Where are we? An orphanage? Again?"

They were in a small gloomy room with a draped window as the only source of light. It was apparently morning. The furniture (that being one old wardrobe besides the beds) looked worn out, if not ancient, also the room as a whole had an impressive collection of dust, dirt and grime.

"It's an orphanage, of course, standard procedure. Is your memory working yet?"

"Nope uhh not yet. Yours?"

"No mine isn't working either."

"When do you think it…" The boy stopped mid sentence as his eyes rolled up.

Flashback

_"The Angiris Council decided, because Earth 17 has already changed so much it is not necessary to remake it by the book. So long as certain requirement are met and certain event__s happen the way they should you are free to operate as you wish."_ The Archangel explained to the duo.

"With the entire magical world?" The male exclaimed.

_"Correct_."

"Ha! It's been a while since we had such leeway."

"Indeed. We can do much more for the community and for Potter with such freedom." The female looked pensive while contemplating the possibilities.

_"I hope you can. __Now as we are short on time we should proceed to your material forms. You will be allowed to retain power levels close to your current ones however the amount of your abilities will be limited .Some skills will not be permitted."_

"Alright then, lady's first."

"Thank you. I wish to be a half-elf as I have the privilege; I believe it will be useful to have some boost seeing the difficulty of the assignment. As for looks – long black hair, flowing not curly, a cobalt blue streak on the left side of my face, silver colored eyes."

_"Very well. What is your chose?"_

"Oh me? Easy – tall, athletic build, pitch black hair, pointed canines and violet, electric purple for eye color."

_"I see an unorthodox choice. It shall be so_."

"I'm unorthodox, as you put it, by nature." Came the remark

_"Let us proceed. You will be placed nearby The-Boy-Who-lived before the start his 6__th__ year in primary school. I highly recommend attending the same institution…"_

"Tyrael we know how to do our jobs…Your advice is duly noted, but we'll decide details on the run. We are both quite capable." The male was getting anxious.

_"Indeed you are. Then let us not tarry a moment longer…"_

End Flashback

"Well at least that's over with." She said

"Ya don't say" Came the snappy remark.

"Oh great – you get the memories and you start acting like a delinquent. How typical of you." The girl sounded exasperated.

"Oh chill out would you? What's your name? You got to be a half-elf right?"

"I was assigned the name Kalina Windrunner and yes I am half-elf. What is your name?"

"Ok, get this – my name is Peter Dresden!?"

"Dresden? You're joking!"

"Apparently Tyrael finally found himself a bit of humor and decided that if I'm to be a wizard I might as well have the name for it." The boy was not amused.

"Well, I think they're good names."

"Kalina for you, Peter for me. Could be worse I suppose. I remember one time I had to be Eugene Herbert" he said "It was a very fun time. Not."

Kalina stood up from the bed. She stretched and yawned, scowling at the still-present if abating headache, and then headed for the decrepit wardrobe.

"Ok let's see what's behind door number one." She said.

"Spiders and roaches I bet." came the snarky comment from behind.

The half-elf sent a minor glare at her friend, and then reached for the handle. The old piece of furniture creaked open to reveal several sets of clothing, which, while clean and viable for use, were hardly fashion.

"Come on, get up, get dressed and let's explore." Said Kalina throwing random articles of clothing in Peter's direction while trying to find something suitable to wear. Peter got up and, with a bored look on his face, proceeded to snatch from the air a pair of nondescript pants, a flannel shirt,and a pair of socks, with skill pertaining this had happened an innumerable amount of times before. He then began his hunt for shoes. Finding some – a pair of worn out trainers – he slipped them on and waited by the door for his fussing female friend. 5 minutes, a blouse and a pair of jeans later the duo set out to explore the orphanage they had arrived in.

Now standing in a hallway with several doors and a stairway to the right, the two friends shared a look then went down the stairs silently. A conversation could be heard on the floor below. A man's voice seemed to ranting about something. 'Time to eavesdrop' they thought.

"Right weird it is. I'm tellin' you I've never seen anythin' like it. Two kids pop up just like that on the doorstep. Unconscious, wrapped in cloaks, the girl with pointy ears and a blue streak 'o hair? It ain't normal Muriel. I got a funny feelin' about them two. And those names? Dresden and Windrunner ? Aright I might've not heard the name Dresden, I'm sure there are people named like that. But Windrunner? Bloody hell, Muriel we're not in the Middle ages."

"Calm down Sam, they're just children; the letter with them said they are but 10 years old. What harm could they possibly…"

"I don't know but…"

"Samuel, you listen to me! We founded this orphanage because we couldn't have children on our own and over the years we've helped many little ones find their way in the world. Just because these two unfortunate kids are unique in their own ways that doesn't mean we will treat them any different!!! Am I understood?"

Samuel Vimes knew better then to argue with his wife when she got upset about the welfare of the orphans they took in. Seeing the battle was lost he shook his head and sat down on the nearby couch.

Peter and Kalina shared a glance, and - deciding to make their presence known - they went up the stairs and then came down again, this time making an appropriate amount of noise.

"Oh, dears you're awake! Good morning to you. I'm Muriel Vimes…"

**A/N** Luckily I had the time to update. Don't know when the next one will be. Thanks to the ONE PERSON who reviewed and to my best friend who let me use her name. TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Harry Potter & Co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. Tyrael belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. This is purely a work of fan fiction.

-

-

**4 Privet Drive; a ****week later**

"Boy! Wake up!" The cupboard's door rattled and creaked from the impact. _Wham!_ Something hit the door again. A shrill, malign voice pierced the relative silence.

"Are you up yet?" Petunia Dursley was not known for her patience. Tall and skinny, with a face that resembled a horse, she was completely ruthless towards her nephew.

"Yes! Yes! I'm up aunt Petunia!" The barely audible voice of a young boy came from inside the cupboard under the stairs. Otherwise know as Harry Potter's bedroom.

"Hurry up and start breakfast! It's the first school day of the year and I won't have you ruining it for Dudders! And don't you dare burn the bacon!"

"Yes, aunt Petunia."

Harry Potter – a name rarely spoken in the household or in the entire neighborhood for that matter. He was better know as "the freak", "that boy", "the delinquent" and many other unpleasant definitions and descriptions. Shorter than boys his age, skinny and pale with hair as black as tar and deep, emerald green eyes – a somewhat unusual appearance but still acceptable. At school he had no friends, the teachers didn't like him and he had to get bad grades otherwise he would get punished. A shy guy, a social outcast, an unneeded and despised presence, Harry could not figure out why everyone hated him. His relatives hated him and everyone at school avoided him without a reason. In the boy's mind the firm belief was formed that he was just born that way – a freak that wasn't supposed to live or be accepted.

"Mum! I'm still hungry! I want more food! The bacon wasn't enough!" Dudley Dursley, the other child in Harry's family whined with expert skill, the likes of which could only be gained in his circumstances. Average in height for a 10-year old he weighted twice as much as child his age should. His favorite hobbies – eating, wining and beating Harry.

"Freak! Fry some more bacon! What are you trying to do? Starve Dudley?" The oldest family member hollered out coming down from the stairs. Vernon Dursley habitually made his presence know through the sound of his voice, a presence firmly backed up from his immense bulk and identifiable odor that permeated his body. A very _unique_ odor.

"Yes, uncle Vernon, I'll fry some more immediately."

"You better not cause any trouble at school today, freak! It's the first day of the school year and I don't want any incidents. Last year's freakishness was embarrassing enough! If I get called in the headmaster's office again there will be no food for you!" The Incredible Moving Lard was waving his finger on front of Harry's face, making sure he understood the threat. Vernon sat down at the table for his customary morning coffee and newspaper reading.

"Yes, uncle."

After finishing the second batch of bacon and eating what was left from the breakfast Harry was ushered out of the house so that he would not be late from walking to school. Dudley will be driven to school later, of course – God forbid Moving Lard Jr. actually having to walk somewhere. Harry was sure aunt Petunia would have a heart attack if Dudley told her he walked to or from school on his own.

Walking along the pavement Harry contemplated his 6th year at Primary School. He couldn't help but hope that this time it will be different. Somehow.

* * *

"Is this it?" The boy scratched his head trying to decipher the half-legible sign, declaring the name of the local school. He received a hit to the back of his head as reply.

"Of course it is! I asked Mrs. Vimes for detailed directions. Also I took a peak at the register when I was submitting our applications with her. He's here – I saw his name."

"Oh. That's cool."

It had taken some effort and an elaborate (read "absolutely nuts") plan to get Mrs Vimes to enroll them in this particular school. The plan involved flour, milk, sugar, three rotten eggs and a rubber chicken; it's completion and aftereffects are not reprintable.

Peter and Kalina had wounded up in the "Vimes home for homeless children" – a small, private orphanage created by Muriel Vimes – a former teacher – and her husband Samuel Vimes, who was a famous and talented police inspector. They were unable to have children, and had agreed to something more than just adoption – providing a home for any child without one. While Muriel had liked the duo from the start Samuel had been more reserved. But soon enough both kids had gotten under his skin. For two children with partial amnesia they sure made for an interesting conversation. No to mention Peter could cook like an Italian chef. With the proper cooking book of course.

"Did you get us in his class or will I have to work my charm on it?"

"Hey! Show some faith in my abilities. I managed it, naturally. Now we just have to find him and befriend him and help him with his destiny." The girl pumped her fist in the air, her jubilant mood evident, as the duo walked through the main entrance.

"Hooray for Harry" commented Peter "Mistress Windrunner is on his case, and no problem can stop her from accomplishing her mission! Hooray! Poor boy, I'll pray for his soul." He received another fist to the head. "Hey, chill! I'm only joking ya know." His carefree smile didn't seem to convince the girl.

"So Dresden I'm that bad with influencing males eh?"

"Well…I mean…Um…Kinda…maybe…sorta…yeah!?"

"Hm! If you think you can do better than he's all yours!" exclaimed Kalina, crossing her arms with a scowl on her face.

"Look Kalina, I didn't want to offend ya or anythin', just, I think it'll be better if I'm the main and you're support. I have much better experience with male minds and influencin' young people. He's in a right state now and I hafta get him out of it without doin' any damage. Especially with the morals and values and stuff. When he matures enough I'll give you a much wider berth for action, but for now just go with the flow. Please?"

"Fine, fine. Just don't screw up."

"I won't, jeez," he smirked "show some faith in my abilities." Kalina rolled her eyes.

This was it – the door of their new classroom was in from of them. They shared a glance and nodded. Peter sighed, looked at the door with exquisite disdain and knocked.

"Enter!"

**A/N Well that's the next chapter. Enjoy and sorry that I tarried so long for such a small chapter. The next two are completed, but look like hell so you won't be seing them today or tommorow. I still have no beta and I have no time ot look for one unfortunately. If anyone wants the job pm me and we'll talk. Again 10x for the reviews and if you have something to say - don't hold back. Things are moving slowly now but action will pick up after a couple of chapters. This is first book after all folks - nothing much happens in the begining. That's all from me. I'll update as soon as I can. TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Harry Potter & Co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. Tyrael belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. This is purely a work of fan fiction.

-

Merry Christmas!

-

**at school**

"Enter"

Two individuals entered the classroom. Harry instantly perked up, looking at the newcomers. A weird boy and a pretty girl walked in the classroom and stopped in front of the black board, facing the students. I was the first time Harry had seen them.

"Class," the teacher said "these are the two new students for this year. They only recently applied to our school and may have a hard time with some subjects, as they were home-schooled. Please be sure to make them feel comfortable and help them if the have any trouble." He turned to the duo. "I am Professor Hopkins and I welcome you to this school. Now, please introduce yourselves and tell us a bit about you."

"Sure! I'm Peter Dresden, nice to meet ya! I'm really interested in science although school feels kinda boring. I like to hang out with my friend Kalina" he gestured roughly to his left "also listening to music and playing video games. The overly-polite buzzkill to my left is Kalina, like I said, and…" A flying fist made contact with the boy's skull.

"Thank you dope, I can introduce myself. You can shut up now."

"Ok, ok jeez no need to get violent about it!" whined Peter in mock hurt. All he got for reply was a glare.

The girl glanced at her impromptu audience and smiled. "Hello. My name is Kalina Windrunner, I'm 10 years old and a close friend of Peter. I like reading in general and learning about other cultures and I love mysteries. I hope we become good friends!"

"Ya forgot the thing about world peace."

"Stuff it, Pеtе!"

The teacher regarded the duo in a bemused manner, smiling a little. "Ok then, go sit down, there are a few empty seats in the back, near Mr. Potter." The name seemed to have a spiteful undertone.

"Sure thing professor!" Peter casually followed his friend as they made their way between the desks. Kalina sat at the end of the middle row, Peter took the desk before the last one, next to the windows – right in front of Harry. He turned around as soon as he sat down, facing the emerald-eyed boy "Hey, man! What's your name?"

Harry stared in confusion. Usually everyone avoided and ignored him. But this guy didn't. He had a goofy smile, his eyes were an odd color and his hair was the same as his own – only shorter. He decided to take a leap of fate: "Harry…Harry Potter."

"Jolly good to meet you Harry Harry Potter!" He grabbed the smaller boy's hand and shook it in a almost comical manner. "I'm Peter Dresden like ya heard, I'm sure, let's be friends!!! You can call me Pete if ya want to, but call me dope and I'll kick your butt, cuz only Kalina calls me that and gets away with it, y'know?!"

"Ahem! Mr. Dresden, is there something else you wish to share with us?" Prof. Hopkins was staring disapprovingly at the sound-generating youth. Said youth wasn't even slightly fazed: "Yes, professor! I just made my first friend!"

"That's commendable. You two can converse when the class is over." The professor readjusted his glasses and turned back to the equation on the black board.

Harry still looked confused, taking in the situation, then a tiny smile formed on his face. This guy was something of a nut. But he was a good kind of nut. Then he grinned and whispered "Sure  
Pete, let's be friends "

* * *

After the bell rang Harry was all but dragged out of the classroom. Peter stopped tugging on his arm only after they had reached a solitary tree, standing in the far end of the school yard. The young boy was extremely confused and slightly dazed from the fast pace at which his new acquaintance was walking and subsequently dragging him. His musings were interrupted by an elbow jabbing him in the ribs.

"Yo! Harry! What do you think?"

"Huh?"

Peter looked at him intently "I asked you what do you think. It's usable right?"

"What is?" Harry was even more confused.

"The spot man, the spot! Here under the tree!" He gestured in the general vicinity." We have shade, no one will bother us and we get a nice view of the school yard. So? What do you think?

"Umm..yes, it's usable..."

"Great! Now we just have to wait for Kalina to get here with all the food and drinks."

"Uhh…food? What?"

"Teh food man. You know – lunch break and all. Harry, dude, pay attention! What's it with you? "

"Uhh…well… it's just that..."

"Ok, ok don't worry. Slow down, calm your mind and tell me what's bothering you."

Harry took a deep breath and thought about it. The guy was hyper, that's for sure, the new girl apparently was coming with food and drinks, it was the lunch break and he still didn't know why Peter had dragged him out here. He decided to start with that.

"Why did you drag me out here? And why here for that matter?"

The other boy just looked at him as if he was loony." Why? 'The hell do you mean!? Don't friends hang out together? And this place is perfect for hanging out! Like I said it's…"

"Give Harry some room to breathe, moron." Kalina was holding a couple of bags in her hands, and closing in on the tree.

"Can't you see he's still dazed? You dragged him out like a sack of potatoes. Here Harry – have a soda." She handed him a can.

"So what's the big deal if I dragged him out? I…"

Harry held on the can, looking at it, while listening at the conversation between the two long-time friends. 'Is this how friends talk to each other? They bicker and argue and…It doesn't seem friendly at all. I don't understand – do I have to argue as well?'

"Umm guys, can you stop fighting? Aren't you friends?" The duo froze mid-conversation and looked stared at the boy. Kalina looked half-panicked and a thin smile spread on Peter's face.

"Harry," Peter began "you see mate," he slung an arm over the other boy's shoulders "we are friends even if we argue. It's doesn't matter if we don't agree on something and fight about it – we still care about each other. So we are friends. See?"

"But if you are friends then why do you call each other names?" Peter sat down dragging Harry along. Kalina leaned against the tree; sitting on Harry's other side.

"We do call each other stiff, true, but we don't mean to insult – we're just playing with words – you know – verbal sparring." He handed Harry a sandwich. "What's the matter – doncha like soda?"

"Uhh…no…I just don't know how to open it. I've never drunk soda before. Dudley always…" Peter snatched the can from his hand.

"Yea, well, to hell with Dudley – we'll teach you how to drink soda; cuz when you're with us you'll drink soda; cuz we all drink soda. OK?" Harry stared at the goofy grin and just didn't know what to say.

"Give me that you oaf!" The can changed possession once more as Kalina held it in her hands, in a manner so Harry could see it clearly.

"Look Harry – you take this thing and you push it up, then you push like this until the can pops, then you push it down further, then back up. Then you drink.' Kalina showed him how to open the can slowly, then handed him another can. "Try it."

Harry looked at the can uncertainly, reached for it…

"COR, Blimey! Kalina is a can-opener master! Teach me next – like this???" Peter grabbed another can with an idiotic expression on his face and ripped it open. Of course the contents fizzled and blasted the idiot in he face. After a moment of silence all three burst in laughter. Well the boys were laughing hard while Kalina just rolled her eyes, muttering about males and smiling.

"Ok so you learned how not to open a can from me. Important lesson there, mhm!! C'mon – try yours." Again the goofy grin made an appearance.

Harry stared at the can this time smiling slightly, recalling the incident. He reached up, opened the can and took a sip. Then another "This is great – what's it called?"

"Pepsi, mon ami." Peter nodded slowly after taking a sip himself. "The elixir of gods."

* * *

The trio sat under the tree for a while chatting along, talking about school and other stuff. Harry was slowly relaxing in the presence of these two, odd but nice new classmates. He didn't know how it felt to have friends, but he thought it must fell something like this – calm, relaxed, having fun and just hanging out like Peter put it.

However trouble was brewing on the horizon – Dudley and his gang had finally found where Harry had disappeared off to. With the incredible speed his meaty unexercised legs could provide him he could outrun a dead turtle – after a good five minutes of waddling like a duck with a defective bone structure Dudley and the Gang 'o Bullies tm managed to reach the far-off tree.

"So, Potter, this is where you ran off to, huh? Think these two will be your friends, freak?" Dudley advanced on his cousin who was still seated in between his friends. Before Harry could react Peter was on his feet, heading for Dudley.

"OK, Who the hell are you?" The hyper happy-go-lucky attitude was gone; Harry noticed his new amigo looked completely serious.

"What do you care? Why are you hanging out with this freak?" Dudley replied.

"Yea Potter's weird!"

"He's a freak!"

"You shouldn't be his friend!"

The gang of boys behind Dudley started shouting obscenities at Harry; the small boy just wrapped his hands around himself and dropped his head in his lap. 'That's it, now they will scare my new friends away and I'll be alone again.' Tears started to fill Harry's eyes. 'Oh well it was nice while it lasted. Better tell them to run away so Dudley doesn't get them.'

Just as he was about to open his mouth and banish his friends, thin, tender, slender arms snaked around him and drew him in a hug. Kalina whispered: "You shouldn't worry. Pete has experience with bullies. It'll be alright" Shock went through his system as he realized who was hugging him, that he was being protected, that someone cared. Peter's voice, steel in it, drew him out of it. He looked up.

"Oh yea!? Who are you; you bunch of mangy pigs telling me and Kalina who to be friends with?" Slender but noticeably taller than Dudley and even Pierce Polkins, the mousy lieutenant of the Gang 'o Bullies tm , Peter held his ground with a scowl on his face.

"Yeaaah, well…I say what goes and what doesn't around here." Dudley apparently was mimicking some western movie quote he had heard.

"Oh? Really? And who might you be?"

"I'm Dudley Dursley, and you'll stay away from Potter if you know what's good for you." The fat boy puffed up his chest, or his belly as it looked like, looking ridiculous rather than intimidating. Peter smirked;

"Dursley, go die in a bucket, I ain't taking orders from a smelly pig!" Harry's eyes widened 'Oh no! Now they'll beat him up for sure!'

Dudley Dursley was used to taking and winning but not losing. Never losing. No one opposed him; he always got what he wanted. But this guy…this guy wasn't doing what he wanted! He was opposing him! Dudley was red in the face, puffing and shaking with anger:

"GET HIM!"

"Molon labe!"

All the boys rushed forward, tripping over each other. Peter used the precious moment to dash left, than forward, leading the herd away from his friends. After a dozen meters or so he stopped, turning to face his opponents. The bullies caught up with their prey soon enough, encircling the lone boy. Soon they would realize that they were the prey.

Instead of waiting Peter attacked the closest enemy, getting the boy straight up with a haymaker punch. KO, the next on he left went for a right hook – dodged and grabbed at the elbow, the poor idiot got a punch right in the diaphragm. KO. Peter jabbed blindly an elbow backwards – as the hit connected with another opponent, he jumped forward straight towards Dudley. The fat leader was frozen in place and subsequently hit in the solar plexus by Peter's flying kick. KO. The lone fighter stood up and surveyed the battlefield – tree down; four to go. The rest of the gang members, furious at the fall of their leader charged shouting like angered swine. Peter sidestepped the first two, kneed the third in the groin and quickly jump kicked the fourth. KO double. 'Just two left – not much of a challenge'. Instead of fighting, the two boys, frightened of the guy who took out the whole gang, surrendered.

"Stop! I surrender! "

"Don't hurt me please, I won't fight you!"

Peter raised and eyebrow then sighed. "Oh man, what a buzz kill." He looked to the left – the tree, Kalina and Harry rushing towards him; to the right – the Headmaster, a few teachers and the school nurse, running towards him, shouting and scowling. "Oh man, do I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

'Note to self – when fighting students next time make sure there are no teachers around. Otherwise I'll have to listen to them bitch and moan again and I don't think I can take that.' The one-hour long lecture at the headmaster's office was troublesome enough but they told him to go visit the school shrink. 'Oh yea, fat chance of that happening.' He was strolling along the corridors, looking for his classroom, when he was intercepted by his two buddies. Kalina looked happy but Harry was positively ecstatic. Grinning from ear to ear, the green eyed boy looked like a pervert who won a Sodom&Gomorah all-expenses-paid 1 month trip.

"Hi Peter! You ok? Did any of my cousin's goons manage to hit you?"

"Hi you two. Nah don't worry, clumsy idiots like that can never land a hit on me. And was that Dudley thing your cousin? I can't see a bit of resemblance."

"Yes he's my cousin, but there really isn't any resemblance."

"Hah! Thank God for small miracles, eh?" Peter prodded his friend in the ribs. Sniggering, Harry returned the gesture.

"Yea. So how did it go with the Headmaster?"

"Oh nothing big – just a lecture and "don't do it again young man or it will go on your record" threat. Like I care…So why aren't you two in class?"

"Oh that" Kalina took the initiative "Well we have Harry to thank for that one. See, while you "talked" with the headmaster, we were interviewed by the school shrink. Apparently she's new and she takes her job seriously." Peter raised both eyebrows. "You don't say! So? What's the big deal?"

"Well, you see…."

_**Flashback**_

"_Now, you two are friends with this boy Peter Dresden, who got in the fight?" _

"_Yes."_

"_We are."_

_Kalina and Harry were sitting on a couch in the School psychiatrist office. Madam Helena Richards was sitting behind her desk, staring intently t the two students._

"_Ok, then can you tell me what started this fight."_

"_Well me, Harry and Peter were sitting under this tree, talking and relaxing and then this boy with his gang came and started insulting Harry, calling him freak and telling us that we mustn't be his friends, that we should get away from him if we know what's good for us. That was Harry's cousin Dudley. So Peter got up and told Dudley and the others to get lost and that we'll be friends with whoever we want. Then Dudley got very upset and they started fighting._

_Harry was confused. Kalina was behaving like a normal girly…well schoolgirl, even her manner of speech was more childish. She looked at him, smile and winked._

"_I think this wasn't just this one time, it was like they have been harassing Harry for __some__ time."_

"_Really? Is that true Mr. Potter? Has your cousin been bullying you?" Harry stayed quiet. He knew, he knew if he said anything no one will believe him. No one will care._

"_Harry it's alright, you can tell us, you can tell me, I'm your friend remember?" That wasn't true – she cared, she hugged him, Peter cared too – he fought Dudley because he wanted to be his friend. So maybe it was ok. Maybe they will believe him this time. _

"_Yes. I have been bullied. Dudley always used to…"_

_And so for the next one hour or so one Harry Potter told of his cousin and his mistreatment in school. Madam Richards was infuriated when she heard all he teachers were ignoring his pleas for help. She dismissed the two students and called for a staff meeting, effectively canceling classes for the rest of the day. Ultimately Dudley Dursley and every member of the Gang 'o Bulliestm was assigned detentions for the rest of the month and their parents were informed. Little did Madam Richards know the last boded badly for the same boy she tried to help._

_**End Flashback**_

"So I fought Pig-boy, didn't get detention and the fight got us out of school for the rest of the day? Awesome!"

The three were walking out of the school building, backpacks in hand and a free afternoon to spend together. 'Yup, all according to plan' Peter was grinning like a fool once again.

"Say, Pete can you show me how to fight like you? It was absolutely brilliant! You took them all out except those two cowards in the end and you didn't get a scratch on you." Harry indulged in raving about the fight and chanting about how "brilliant" it had been while they entered the park.

"You know Harry, violence isn't always the answer." Kalina interjected "It only breeds more violence." Harry's rant stopped cold in its tracks." Yea I guess you're right."

"Well, y'know," started Peter "while I agree with what she said, sometimes it's unavoidable to fight. Sometimes words are not enough and you need to use your strength to defend what you believe in. So long as there is man there will be conflicts. And then there will be fighting." Peter smirked "Besides, Porky Pig and the piglets deserved it."

"Humph, you and your love for combat." Kalina glared at her friend, "you'll never appreciate peace for what it is."

"You are wrong; I understand and appreciate peace very well. It's just that I am born for combat, for fighting, not for peace." The girl scowled, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Oh come on Kalina, don't sulk, we have a free afternoon! No School! Be happy!"

"OK, ok get off my case! I'll be over there on that bench, reading. This time you two go get the drinks." The raven haired maiden marched off without a second's delay leaving two bemused and bedazzled boys behind. Harry just stared. Peter slung an arm over his shoulders and tugged him in the general direction of the snack bar.

"Come on mate, leave her to sulk it out. Let's go get the booze and the chow."

"The what and what?" Harry obviously didn't have much experience with street jargon.

"The drinks and food my uneducated friend. We'll have to expand on your limited vocabulary. You can't go around asking people constantly "what do you mean?" y'know!?"

Harry remembered something else he wanted to ask. "Say Pete, what did she mean by "your love for combat"?" The purple set of eyes lit up.

"Well, you see, I love to fight. It makes my blood boil. Now that doesn't mean I like to cause pain or create conflict. I'm a warrior at heart. I was born to fight – it what I'm talented at."

"Oh?"

"Yea – everyone is talented at something, well a couple of somethings really. So one of my talents is fighting. That's all there is to it. Kalina doesn't like it – too violent for her tastes. But even she knows that sometimes you can't back down." They were at the snack bar. Combining what little money they had they bought some sodas and a bag of chips and set out to rejoin their friend.

"What are your other talents then?" Harry was most intrigued.

"I don't know. I'll find out someday."

"How? How do you know?"

"Well you try out new things and see what you like. If you're talented in it then it will seem to be simple and easy."

'So everyone has talents and they found them out by trying new things all the time.' Harry wondered what his talents are. He voiced his question and Peter replied that he'll help him find out what his talents are if he doesn't know of any.

Harry Potter smiled.

"Hey you two! Over here!" Kalina was beckoning them from a small meadow, lying on her stomach with a book open in front of her. She was smiling too.

"Well then" Peter prodded him in the ribs, "Shall we?"

Yes Harry Potter smiled. He was happy. He was spending the afternoon with his friends. With Peter Dresden and Kalina Windrunner, his new best friends.

"Yea lets…"

-

**A/N Another chapter posted. Yay me. For the record I haven't slept for the last...37 and a half hours –**** New Year**** parties and all. Dear god... mankind is nuts.** **Anyway you know the drill - read, if you like review and let me know if something is amiss. Notice: I replased - with '' as requested. That was just an experiment to see if it looked better. It didn't. I also updated the other chapters. So go and reread them if you like. Sorry for seeming apathetic but I believe my eyebals will fall off. After New Year expect regular upates. That's all from me. Now I'm going to sleep.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Harry Potter & Co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. Tyrael belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. This is purely a work of fan fiction.

-

"_Hey you two! Over here!" Kalina was beckoning them from a small meadow, lying on her stomach with a book opened in front of her. She was smiling too._

"_Well then" Peter prodded him in the ribs, "Shall we?"_

_Harry Potter smiled. He was happy. He was spending the afternoon with his friends. With Peter Dresden and Kalina Windrunner, his new best friends. _

"_Yea lets…"

* * *

_

"I thought you said you'll sit on a bench?"

"Shut up and be grateful – you don't always find half-deserted places in a park. Much less in these hours."

"Yea yea, whatever. Here. We didn't have a lot of money so this all we could buy." He handed her a can of soda and then lied down on the patch of green grass. Harry had already stretched out and was munching on some chips.

"So you guys don't like crowded places."

"Nah we don't generally mind people. However when it comes down to unwinding, and, in my case – reading, peace and quiet are preferred."

"Kalina, you don't mind reading in noisy places? "

"Not really."

"Gah, she can read in a depressurized airplane."

"Well you can sleep during a rock concert."

"Oi oi I'm a professional. "

"Professional? At what?"

"Sleeping." Both answered in one voice, then glared at each other.

"Damn you know me too well." He grumbled.

"True, I do. And don't swear." She glared at him then returned to her reading.

A few idyllic moments of silence passed, the trio simply enjoying each others company. Harry was in heaven – he was hanging out with his new friends, they had defended him from his cousin and liked him despite the others calling him a freak. Peter cracked an eye open.

"Whacha thinkin' 'bout?" Kalina reached out and lightly slapped him on the forehead with a notebook.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Speak properly you ruffian."

Harry chuckled a bit. "Ah well, just wondering. Why did you become my friends if you'll be shunned by the others?"

"Well, frankly the majority of the people just go with the flow and do what everybody does. Methinks they are missing out because of stupid prejudice and fear of being individuals rather than one of the mass. So instead of doing like everybody, I did what I wanted – befriended you. And you turned out to be an ok guy, despite popular beliefs that you are a freak and all that jazz. It seems to me that the masses can be described like herds – no brains at all just supporting ideas that aren't your own. Saying things you don't believe in and believing in things even if they are complete crap."

He got another hit with the notebook.

"Bloody hell woman!"

"Don't swear!"

"Kalina! You're not my mother!"

"True I'm more like a sister to you. Don't swear. It's impolite." Peter descended into grumbling. Kalian closed the book she was reading and put it in her schoolbag while sitting up.

"So Harry, tell us more about you."

"Uhh, like what?

"Like what is your favorite color? Your favorite food, favorite….whatever comes."

"Hey, there's an idea. Since Harry doesn't know us that good, or we him – let's take turns asking questions and all of us answer. We'll get to know each other better."

"Sure."

"Ok then, what are your favorite colors? "

"Dark blue. "

"Deep purple. How about you?"

"Um I don't know."

"Ah man how can you not know? Come on – is it green? Blue? Red? Yellow? Gray?"

"Gray? That's silly! How can anyone's favorite color be gray?"

"How the hell should I know?" Slap "Ouch, woman stop hitting me!"

"Don't swear! And gray is too plain."

And so the idyllic afternoon continued to pass without much fuss (ouch! "Woman stop hitting me!") Eventually, after dozens of questions and answers ranging from favorite music to favorite class Harry found out just how much he didn't know about the world.

"Now seriously mate, you have no favorite color, no favorite music, no band, no nothing!? Have you lived under a rock all your life?"

Harry's face darkened and he dropped his gaze. "In a cupboard actually."

"Say what?" They said in unison

Harry instantly became frantic "Um, well, that's not, um, uncle Vernon says we don't have much room in the house so um I have to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, um yea."

He looked up to see Kalina scrutinizing him, while Peter had an eyebrow lifted and an unreadable look.

"Right. Sure. "

"Harry, how old are you?" Kalina asked

"Um ten? I'll be eleven next summer. My birthday is July 31."

"Ok then if you are ten why are you so short and scrawny? You're nearly a head shorter then Peter! Granted he's tall for his age, but not that much."

"Um well, I…uhh…" Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should tell them. Nobody believed him when he said anything before. Why would anyone believe him now? But they were his friends. Besides the school psychologist believed him about Dudley. 'Maybe if I tell about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia…they are my friends now, they'll believe me. They have to!' Peter moved to sit next to him, then slung an arm over his shoulders.

"Harry, mon ami, we are your friends, you don't have to keep it all in. You can tell us. We won't laugh or anything."

"Yes Harry, we are your friends, you can trust us."

Harry sighed heavily and with a sad smile said. "Okay guys, I'll tell you. Just please believe me ok? I'm not making this up!"

And Harry told them. All of it. Kalina had heard the parts that concerned Dudley but Peter hadn't so Harry just started at the cupboard and went from there. The starvation, the neglect, the abuse, and the horrible life he's had so far. Three minutes in the confession he cracked and started to cry, his horrifying testimony continuing in whispers in-between the sobs. Kalina held him as he recalled everything; Peter was back to back with him, not moving once, not making a sound. After he finished he looked up in her eyes, afraid that they won't like him anymore. She was crying too, albeit soundlessly, crystal tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh, Harry, how can anyone be treated like that!?" She whispered with anguish in her voice. She knew she had seen much more horrifying things in her long existence, even though her memories were mostly blocked. But this still tore at her soul, an innocent child subjected to such discrimination, without even knowing why.

Harry was shaken. "You believe me?" Kalina nodded and hugged him again.

"Yes Harry we believe you." Peter's voice sounded hollow. "And trust me I know how much it took you just to say those things." He turned around placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder. Harry inclined his head to meet Peter's eyes. "I'm going to ask a favor of you."

"What favor?" Asked Harry.

"I want you to say all of that one more time. But in front of our guardians at the orphanage." Harry's eyes widened considerably.

"Why? So they can remove me from the Dursleys to live in an orphanage?!" Harry stopped after he realized just what he had just said. If he leaves then no more Dursleys. No more of Privet Drive N 4. He's always had hand me downs, but in a foster home at least they will be his size. And…AND! Peter and Kalina lived there! He'd be able to live with his friends.

"Heh, maybe. Do you want to?"

"Yes! Yes very much! If I can live at your foster home than can leave the Dursleys! That would be great!" He slowed down. And studied the faces of his friends - Kalina was smiling, traces of her dried tears evident. Peter stood up and extended a hand to Harry. Kalina stood up too, having packed her things.

"Come on Harry. Lets go."

"Who do I have to tell? Who are your guardians?"

"Oh you'll like them. And Uncle Samuel will be able to help you with the Dursley problem. Trust me. He's a good man."

Harry was unsure. His whole life no one had believed him. Teachers and counselors and neighbors. But Peter seemed so sure, smiling lightly and holding out his hand. He looked at the sky, the September sun starting to set. It would be dark in a several hours.

_Trust me._

He had trusted him once, and not only did he get two friends but Peter defended them from Dudley. Harry cracked a smile and took Peter's outstretched hand, standing up.

"Ok then. Lets go."

* * *

Samuel Vimes was a good man, tall with average build and graying hair, he was a successful police inspector, and reasonably successful husband. While he didn't have any children by blood he had been a foster-father to many, and still was as a matter of fact. Leopold, age 16 who wanted to become a cop himself was currently the oldest. Three cousins aged 15, orphaned in a fire 10 years ago were also in his care, Michelle, James and Tomas were your average ordinary kids – going to school, whining about homework, falling in love, getting into trouble. Little Maya who was just 6 and a half rounded up the group, soon to begin school; she was a sweet little girl, eager to learn about the world.

About a week ago two 10-year-olds dropped from the sky (maybe literally) In front of their old house, Dustwall Corner N 7. An envelope was the only thing on them, besides the two cloaks hey were wrapped in. The curt letter explained that he boy was called Peter Harold Dresden and the girl was Kalina Sylvanias Windrunner and both had seen 10 summers in their lives. Peter was apparently born the 7th of June and the young girl – 12th of January. Normally such things wouldn't bother him – children randomly appearing on his doorstep was kind of expected – his home was an orphanage after all. But something bugged Sam from the start. The girl had a blue lock of hair, not dyed, but naturally blue. Her ears were longish and pointed. Her companion wasn't ordinary either. The boy had purple eyes. Not to mention it seemed both his upper and lower canines were slightly longer than they should be, pointed too. They didn't remember much. There had been a big party at a big house, a big fire and lots of smoke and lots of screams and…amnesia. Partial at least. Sam reasoned that they must have seen something truly horrible for their minds to block it out. Along with the rest of their memories. They remembered their names. But when he ran an ID check on them from his office, it turned out they didn't exist. No birth certificate, no nothing. Peter didn't remember his parents, except that they had purple eyes; always called them Mum and Dad. The same could be said for Kalina, only she called her presumably deceased parents Mother and Father.

He reread the letter again, what little it had to tell, put it back in the envelope and shoved in a drawer. They were just kids, what possibly could they do? Sam trusted his gut more than anything (except maybe his wife), his sixth sense had gotten him out of tight spots and on the trail of crooks, unfaultable in his entire career. And right now it was telling him that there was something fishy about this whole thing. Someone knocked on the door. He surveyed his study from behind his desk, finding it in suitable order and nodded.

"Enter!"

'Well speak of the devil. More like the two hellions.' Kalina strode right in, like she owned the place, followed by Peter and a short skinny boy with messy black hair and a lightning bolt-scar adoring his face. Peter stopped in front of the desk, pausing for a second to glance at the other two as they situated themselves on the couch. He then locked eyes with the grizzled inspector and leaned forward.

"Uncle Samuel," he whispered "before we start this I need to talk with you outside for a moment. This is important." The boy's expression was swimming between serious and concerned.

"I see. Very well." They faced each other in the corridor, and locked eyes again as Sam closed the door.

"Alright, what going on? Who's the boy and why is he here? Is he an orphan?" Peter glanced at the door, as if to check on his guest again, the n sighed and replied.

No, he isn't an orphan. His name is Harry Potter and I brought him here because he needs our help, your help as a police officer. And as to what is going on – something that's not right at all." Peter then proceeded to explain in a nutshell what he had heard this afternoon, voicing his thoughts that Harry had been neglected and abused continuously for years.

Inspector Vimes only raised his eyebrows and sighed in return.

"Please Uncle Samuel. I know that you don't know me very well yet, but this is something I must do. I help people. It's what I do. Will you help us?"

"Yes, I will. As a parent and a man I can't let this go, also as a Inspector of the London Police Service it is my duty to help those in need." He reached for the doorknob "Peter you were right to bring him to me. I'm proud that you would go out of your way to help others. You're a good kid." He opened the door and entered the room, Peter coming in after.

"Alright young man, your name is Harry, or so I'm told." He went around his desk, getting something from a lower drawer. It was a small walkman with an empty cassette in it. He switched it on record and left it on the desk.

"Yes sir. Harry Potter." The small boy was fidgeting, obviously intimidated.

"Ok, Harry, can I call you Harry? Or do you prefer Mr. Potter?"

"Harry is fine, sir."

"Ok. First of all Harry I want you to be comfortable. Don't be afraid, you are among friends. Now, Peter brought you here, to me because he thought I can help you. If the case is what it seems what I think it is, the I really will be able to help. You see Harry I work as an inspector for the London Police Service." Harry's eyes widened with fear.

"Like I said, don't be afraid. I'm here to help you. It's what I do." The boy nodded and seemed to relax. Samuel noticed Kalina had slipped her hand in Harry's and was gripping it tightly. For emotional support no doubt.

"From what Peter told me I gather you've had some problems with your relatives Harry. Why don't you tell me about it? All of it. Slowly - take your time. I want to hear every detail."

And so Harry for a second time this day told his tale, from start to finish. The effects were predictable. Kalina blinked away tears again; Peter who had sat down on a chair became ashen faced. But the most noticeable play of emotions was easy to see on the face of Inspector Samuel Vimes. His eyebrows disappeared above his hairline, before coming back down as he frowned. Frown became scowl, his face progressively reddened as it twisted in anger and revulsion. Harry continued on bravely, despite the trauma, he knew that if this man was to help him, he had to face his fear of his relatives. Gradually Sam's face became devoid of emotion, resembling a bust. Like a statue, he asked his questions, discussed a few details, then drew up some form, had Harry sing it, got his coat and hat and left the room. The three children were left sitting there as if seen a ghost. Harry was still recovering from his confession when Kalina came out of her stupor.

"Did you see him? See his face?"

"Yes I did. Now I know why Auntie Muriel said they called him Old Stoneface at his job. Scary."

"Definitely. Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"What you did was very brave, facing your problems." Peter crossed the room and sat next to Harry. "People tend to run away from theirs, you know, bury their heads in the sand. Quite stupid if you ask me. "

"What now?"

"Now? Some food and then we get you home."

"Oh…"

* * *

About two hours later Harry was back at Privet Drive, washing the dishes and thinking about the strange but wonderful day. He had befriended the two new kids at school, who turned out to be great friends right from the start; he had seen Dudley get his due, even though he knew he will somehow get blamed for that. Later he had spent an entire school-free afternoon at the park with said friends, getting to know them better, and had told them of his…living arrangements. Not only had they believed him, but they supported him and helped him face this problem – his confession to Inspector Vimes had really helped him gain the courage to value and respect himself. He wasn't a freak; he was just different than the rest of them. How had Peter put it? "_The masses of people that don't think for themselves_." He understood now, as he mulled his life over, that even though he's was living with people who despised him, there was a place in the world meant for him, and he had the right to be happy. Not a freak. Different. He didn't exist to play housewife/punching bag for the Dursleys, he had his own life and he got to choose what to do with it. Different. He had talents, Peter said that everyone had talents, so he would find out what his were and would spend his life doing what he liked, and what he did best – whatever that was. Different. _Different._ Different was good. With a small smile and eyes full of hope for the future Harry Potter decided that today is a good day.

That is until he heard Vernon storm the front entrance with a familiar battlecry.

"POTTER!"

Harry's insides became ice cold. He used that tone only when he was either drunk or pissed of completely. Both cases ended with a lot of bruises and a lot of pain. He turned to run but the Abominable Moving Lard had already reached the kitchen. Harry's jaw met a meaty fist, his head rebounded from the floor as it hit, adding to the pain.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK!!! Because of you I had to spend the afternoon with the school's shrink and the local constable telling me lies about Dudley." Harry didn't manage to get up; he only curled in a ball as the kicks came. "They wanted to expel him and kept saying some hogwash that he had discipline problems and was terrorizing other children." The kicks just kept coming. Harry thought he heard something crack. "You humiliated me, my son, my family! After all we did for you! You little freak of nature!" The world was going black. The kicks stopped and there was shouting and some fight. Harry couldn't discern much.

"…ry….arry….Harry….HARRY!"

He could barely make out the face of Sam Vimes, busted lip and all. "Don't worry Harry, we've got you. You're safe now."

He tried to smile, but didn't manage. The world went black.

**Hours later**

Harry didn't want to get up. The rosy bliss of a deep sleep kept him comfortable. But his brain wouldn't stop after it woke. What had happened, exactly? He remembered seeing the inspector, Sam Vimes with a bloody lip. Vimes!

Harry shot out of bed. And stumbled, his left foot tangled in the sheets. He became closely acquainted with the dusty floor with a loud bang. He sat back on the bed, holding his forehead, where a lump was starting to form.

"Great first step mate. I'm sure the floor felt that too. And it's inanimate." Peter was leaning on the doorframe, his friendly smirk in place, looking at him with amusement.

"Pete! What the? Where am I? Why are you here? What happened?"

"Whoa, slow down Turbo! Let me get a chance to answer. Scoot over a but-place." Harry moved to the side of the bed and Peter flopped down like deadweight.

"Ok, so in order of asking – You are in my bed, in my house, in the"Vimes home for homeless children" orphanage, which is situated on Dustwall Corner N 7. That also explains why I am here – I live here and also I wanted to check on you – you were unconscious when Uncle Samuel brought you. And as to what happened…"

"Last thing I remember was my uncle…uh, well and then Inspector Vimes and then I must have passed out."

"From the pain I guess. You have a cracked rib. Mind you the paramedics gave you some sort of painkillers but anyway. See Uncle Samuel went straight to his office after he got your confession taped."

"Taped!?!" said Harry, shocked.

"Yes, recorded on tape. The form he had you sing was a document stating that everything you said was true and the tape was you talking no someone else. So when he got to the office he immediately got to his boss and asked him to look into this. Half an hour later an arrest warrant was issued for Vernon Dursley, also for your aunt and cousin. Then he came back home, he was planning the arrest for tomorrow. When I told him of what had happened today in school we both realized that you'll get blame for that and Vernon will probably try and beat you to a bloody pulp. He went off like a man possessed. An hour later he shows up here with you in his arms unconscious and battered, with a bloody lip and a whole unit of paramedics and a couple of bobbies. From what I could get from him he stormed the house with his unit just as Vernon was trying to bash your chest in. Caught him red handed. Got the bloody lip from him, is what he said, when he tried to pry your uncle off you. He was right pissed. Made sure you were okay before he took of with his colleagues. I'd imagine Vernon and his little perfect family are having a lot of fun about now." He grinned evilly and wiggled his eyebrows. Harry grinned too and shoved him. Peter tried to shove him back but

"Hey now don't pick on he guy with a cracked rib!"

"Damn you Potter!"

"Right back at you Dresden!"

Someone cleared their throat. Kalina was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, tapping her foot, and a disapproving expression set on her face.

"If you two ruffians are quite done vandalizing each other's shoulders and vocabularies, we may actually go down for dinner!"

"Dinner!" The two boys yelled in joy. "Food!" Kalina just raised an eyebrow.

The two ruffians shared a mischievous glance.

"Harry, mate, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Sure am, mate. Shall we?"

"Yeah, lets." They both turned to face the pretty and currently defenseless half-elven girl.

"Peter? Harry? Boys?" Suddenly they jumped her, bringing her down, then picking her up like a sack of elven potatoes and proceeding down the stairs to dinner, identical evil grins marring their faces as they carried Kalina, while she was screaming like a banshee caught changing her unmentionables.

Despite everything, Harry concluded, this was a Good Day.

-

**A/N Well unbelievable but I actually updated! Words cannot express the shock. To be honest I won't ever set timeliness for the next updates. I have so much work nowadays it's amazing I still have time to breathe, let alone write. I'll do what I can, in the meantime - enjoy! If you have anything to say, add,criticize or just write a GJ - the little green button is bellow.** **Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm grateful for the input.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Harry Potter & Co. belongs to J.K. Rowling. Tyrael belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. This is purely a work of fan fiction.

-

-

Harry stared at the bizarre letter. Emerald ink and a wax seal adorned it, the seal had the form of a crest – a badger, a raven, a snake and a lion contained within a shield. He turned the envelope around and his eyebrows disappeared up his hairline.

_Mr. __Harry James Potter_

_Room N__2 Second floor_

_Dustwall Corner N__7 _

_Little Winging _

_Surrey_

This was very weird. How did anyone know that he was sleeping over at Dustwall? His official address wasn't even there – by document he was still a resident of Privet Drive N4.

He'd been living in Dustwall for less than a year, he needed a place to stay after the Dursleys, all three of them, had been brought in for questioning. Later on Dudley had been shipped off to a child correctional facility, Petunia was on the meds for believing Harry was a "freak" and Vernon got 12 years time behind bars. According to uncle Samuel (Harry refused to call the man "Sam") Vernon would have gotten about 5 years delayed sentence for child abuse, but when the charges of "assaulting a police officer" and "resisting arrest" were brought up the beached whale had blown up at the prosecutor, mentioning in his rage a few choice words. The charges had been revised and so Vernon Dursley had been prosecuted and deemed guilty in: continuous child abuse, continuous child neglect, psychological harassment, assault on a police officer and resisting arrest. As a result Harry was left guardianless, for about 5 hours. Muriel had, apparently, suspected that the events would unfold in such a manner, so she had applied for guardianship the moments. The court had decided that Petunia was unfit, since she was taking medication, however, much to Harry's displeasure the court also took in consideration the fact that she is his last surviving blood relative. So the guardianship was split between Muriel Vimes and Petunia Dursley. Harry had to live in Privet Drive, officially. Unofficially he spent more time in Dustwall, on sleepovers with his two best friends, than he did in Privet Drive. It wasn't such a big deal anyway, Petunia didn't mind being left alone and Dustwall was only 15 minutes away on foot. So Petunia was left alone for most of the time, and Harry had decided that, like Peter said, home is where the heart is. In Dustwall Corner along with his friends.

So how had anyone known to send his a letter here, instead of sending it at Privet Drive? Not to mention there were two more letters, addressed to Kalina and Peter.

His philosophic musings were cut short by a warcry promising retribution.

"Potter! You're dead!" A high-speed body collided with him, bringing him down along with the attacker, resulting in a tangled heap of limbs and flying fists of fury. Peter Dresden, assailant extraordinaire, had decided revenge was in order after Harry had tied his legs to the table's.

"I'm gonna kill you dead, ya heard me?" Peter was busy tugging at the messy mop Harry called hair when he received a retaliatory kick in the shin.

"Oh yea? You and what army?" Harry had the advantage for now, trying to get the downed opponent in a leglock. The other boy twisted like a snake and rammed both bodies in the near wall dazing Harry. Using the split second advantage Peter brought Harry down on his belly, saddled him and started twisting the prankster's left leg, while cackling like mad. Harry was too busy screaming mild obscenities and death treats to notice Auntie Muriel, armed with a spatula, was standing on the threshold of the kitchen, giving the pair her "Death Glare of Doom TM". Harry promptly stopped his yelling and poked Peter in the back, informing him that they are not alone. After a second both boys scrambled up and started throwing back and forth explanations and accusations at the same time, pointing at each other. Muriel Vimes raised an eyebrow. Instant silence.

"Into the kitchen both of you and let me see the post."

Harry handed her the conglomerate of letters, bills and a newspaper, then followed his friend to the kitchen.

* * *

During the school year Harry, Peter and Kalina became neigh inseparable. They'd meet up before school, with Peter moaning like a zombie about getting up too early, then after school they'd go about the neighborhood, playing various games and pranks, and generally having fun. Reading became a traditional pastime before and after dinner, especially if it was one of the comics, or manga as they were called, that Kalina could inexplicably get her young hands on. Harry adapted quickly to this new environment and, under Aunt Muriel's watchful gaze, he soon became a normal young boy. Healthy meals three times a day, plus unrestrained access to the fridge at night, proved to be a successful way of getting Harry to rejoin his peers in terms of height - he now measured only two inches bellow Peter - and weight - a nice layer meat on his bones relieved him from his pseudo-somalian look. Although he kept to his friends most of the time, Harry also became more sociable and independent – making acquaintance with other children his age, for homework or some other thing, his grades almost skyrocketed since Dudley was no longer the limit for his academic success.

When Peter introduced the green-eyed boy to his favorite bands and all the different styles of music Harry was positively enthralled. He started listening to music all the time, and he begged for a guitar, when he could he practiced basic stuff on Peter's brand new acoustic piece. Finally after a lot of groveling he got one for his 11th birthday. Mind you, his birthday wasn't for two weeks but Samuel had developed a soft spot for the young boy. And it was all Harry, in his recently discovered mischievous nature, needed in order to procure the instrument.

Things in general had become normal. At least as normal as it can get with two active and competitive pranksters in the house.

* * *

Muriel Vimes was a reasonable woman if anything. The past year had brought her much joy in terms of self-fulfillment as a guardian, in terms of watching young Harry heal the damage gained from his abusive family and because of the pranks he and Peter almost daily conceived and implemented, sometimes together, sometimes against each other. The house was filled with laughter, the helpless cries of the current prank victim and the general chaos and mayhem the children caused. She loved them all to death, with all their quirks and unique personalities, and she made sure they didn't get in trouble too much.

The letters she was holding were_ not_ reasonable if anything. '_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry???' _If not for the official stamp and seal she would have thought that this was some prank. But alas both likely perpetrators were just as bewildered as her. Harry looked confused when he saw the letters and Peter didn't even notice them. She read through the text again. _"Awaiting your owl."_ – What was that supposed to mean. There was no such thing as magic…was there??? She searched her memory and found herself doubting that statement. On various occasions Harry and to a lesser extent Peter and Kalina had done strange things or had been in close proximity when something weird happened. She sighed.

"Harry, Peter, Kalina, come over here. I want to show you something." The three children got off the table and surrounded her. She gave each their respective letter: "Read this."

All three read the missives.

"Magic?" Harry didn't sound very convinced. "Magic doesn't exist, right?"

"I don't know Harry." Said Kalina. "I mean think about it. You told us about some strange stuff happening, back when you were still living with the Dursleys. And you did turn Professor Langley's hair blue."

"But I didn't do anything. I was just angry."

"Yea, exactemundo. All of these thing happened when you were either angry or stressed. Remember how fast your rib healed?"

"Well yes,but…"

"How about that time when those street thugs were picking on Kalina? I went and fought them in and got stabbed. But after that in the ambulance they didn't find a wound. Just thorn cloth."

"Peter is correct. Also I remember when you photographed me in the shower," She glared at them. "and all the film was ruined without any reasonable explanation."

"That wasn't you we wanted to take pictures of - " said Peter

"-it was an accident!! Really! If we had known it was you -"

"-we wouldn't have done it. Honest." Harry and Peter looked at each other. They could sometimes finish each other's sentences because they thought alike.

"Whatever, dweebs, my point is that there have been inexplicable events. Maybe that is magic." Kalina said annoyed.

"Kids." They turned to her. "I think the best course of action is to go visit Petunia."

"Why? What does she have to do with this?" protested Harry.

"No, Harry, Auntie Muriel is right. Imagine you had some relative that was magical – wouldn't your aunt know about it?" Peter looked convinced.

".Fine. But I don't have to like it." sulked Harry. He hated when he had to go back to Privet Drive.

"Ah come on, cheer up mate. Let's go fix a surprise present for dear old Petunia." Peter grinned. "Something nice and flashy." Harry grinned in return and followed his friend up the stairs.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" asked Kalina.

"Ah what's the use? They'll figure out how to do it anyway. Besides, Petunia isn't my favorite person. After what they did to Harry, I believe a little retribution won't hurt."

Kalina just smiled and shook her head.

They left the kitchen to prepare for the visit to Harry's last remaining free relative.

* * *

Harry stared at the door. He was back at Privet Driver N4 and was about to enter the most hated place in his life. His old home.

"Ok mate, all ready. Now we just need a distraction." Harry smirked. He definitely wasn't coming back home empty-handed. Up front Aunt Muriel rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened to reveal a greatly displeased Petunia Dursley.

"What do you lot want?"

"A word with you Petunia. Concerning young Harry. Something has come up."

"Why come to me then? You're taking care of the freak. Deal with it yourself." She tried to close the door. A shoe was in the way, preventing the door from closing completely.

Muriel Vimes hardened her glare. "A word Petunia. I don' ask for more than 10 minutes." The other woman matched the glare with her own. "This concerns your nephew after all."

Petunia gave up and opened the door. "Fine, fine. Get in before the neighbors see you."

She quickly ushered them in the living room.

"So what is this all about?" She asked as they sat down. Muriel handed her Harry's acceptance letter. Petunia grabbed it as if touching something foul, quickly read it and threw it back at the table.

"I knew it! I just knew it! You're a freak, just like Lily!" she started screaming. Peter, unnoticed by the current populace, slipped away.

" Like my mother? My mother was magical?" Harry was shocked.

"Oh, yes Lily the witch. Oh our parents were so proud to have a witch in the family - Lily this and Lily that and, oh but I was the only one who saw her for what she really was – a freak. Then she met that _boy_ at that abnormal school and had you. But she couldn't be a responsible _normal_ person, nooo, she went with that good-for-nothing delinquent and got blown up!"

"Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!"

"Those abnormal people didn't even use cars. That boy could just appear out of thin air. He was a freak just like your mother." Petunia was already in a full rant.

"Don't call her that!" shouted Harry. Kalina placed a hand on his shoulder to calm her friend.

"You do realize that you're insulting my friend, his parents and both me and Kalina by calling magical people freaks." Peter said, reappearing just behind her. Petunia turned to him.

"You lot? You are like…like _him_?" She seemed horrified at the thought.

"Yes we are magical just like Harry." He didn't get to finish.

"OUT! Out of my house you freaks, I won't have you staying here." She tossed the discarded letter to Muriel. "Take your abnormal letters and get the hell out."

The group was actually relieved to leave the Dursley home, if it could be called that. Petunia's voice had been getting shriller by the minute and, Harry suspected, if they had stayed they could have gotten permanent damage to their eardrums.

"Well, we learned that magic is real, we learned a bit about your family Harry, but not enough to know what to do." mused Kalina.

"Whatever" Harry sounded positively spent. "Let's go home. I've had enough for today. Aunt Muriel?" the woman shook her head disbelievingly.

"I still can't believe how horrible that woman is. And to her own nephew." She looked at the house and shook her head again. "Ah well, that's enough of that. Let's go home."

She looked around." Wait a second – where is Peter?" Kalina just raised an expectant eyebrow. A dull thump sounded from the back of the house followed by a shrill cry. Peter rounded the corner of the house, twigs in his hair. Harry's mood instantly did a 180.

"Well? Did it work?"

"Oh, yes. Mighty fine flour bomb there. Excellent implementation." The dynamic duo were grinning at each other.

"You set off a flour bomb? In the kitchen I presume?" Kalina looked unimpressed.

"Hoo no, he thought of the kitchen." Harry said proudly. "I overruled his conventional idea – we set up the bomb in the dining room. Lot harder to clean up in there, you see."

"Good call mate. You have potential."

"Indubitably." said Kalina "Now let's go. I'm getting hungry and its lunchtime." She looked up to the older woman. Muriel nodded.

"Yes, lunch time indeed. Off we go."

* * *

Lunch passed uneventfully, the afternoon was relatively the same. Harry was busy practicing on his brand new acoustic guitar, Kalina was reading again and Peter was turning his room inside out looking for his favorite pick.

At dinner, Harry's first birthday took place. He was positively giddy. There was cake, there were candles and balloons and streamers. Harry finally felt like a normal eleven year old boy. The party lasted well into the evening, only breaking up before midnight when Aunt Muriel decided enough was enough. The now eleven years old wizard fell asleep with a content smile on his face, completely oblivious to the changes the next day would bring. The changes which started at 7 a.m. sharp in the morning of the 1st of August.

The doorbell rang. Muriel went and answered the door only to greet, possibly, the largest man she had ever or will ever see.

"Good mornin' ma'am. Me name's Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the keys at Hogwarts." He offered his hand. "I'm lookin' for Harry Potter. His aunt was…er kind enough ter direct me to yer home." Muriel's eyes widened and smiled instantly.

"Hogwarts? You mean the magic school? Oh yes, yes, Harry is here – do come in, I'll wake him right this moment." She grabbed the man by the hand, all but pulling him in." Oh we have so many questions for you." A bewildered Hagrid was led in the living room where he sat on the largest couch, bending it under his weight, as he waited for the woman to return with Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

He got a bit more than just a boy. Notably - two still sleepy boys and a wide awake girl followed the matron. Obviously the child with black untamed hair and emerald green eyes was the one he wanted to meet. A large, lightning shaped scar adorned his forehead.

"Harry, m'boy! Hello! Look how tall yeh are. List time I held yeh, yeh were small enough ter fit in me bosom, now look at yeh!" Despite the warm greeting Harry seemed uncomfortable with the large stranger.

"Um hello? I don't know you, although you seem to know me. Who are you?" The big man laughed.

"Who me? Why I'm Rubeus Hagrid of course, Keeper of the Keys of Hogwarts. Naturally yeh know all abou' Hogwarts." Harry shook his head.

"No sir, I don't. As matter of fact I though you were sent here to explain to us about this magic business." Hagrid's eyes widened.

"Yeh don't know abou' Hogwarts? Didn't yeh ask yerself where your parents learned it all?"

"We found out about magic and Hogwarts and my parents being magical only yesterday." Harry was starting to get annoyed "Sorry if I'm not up to your standards."

Hagrid was in shock. Finally he managed to stutter out "We? Who's we?"

"We sir, as in all three of us. We all received acceptance letters." Peter and Kalina stepped forward flanking their friend.

"Hello."

"Morning"

"Er, hello you two. You're Harry's friends eh?" He winked at the boy "Bit too youn' to have a girlfriend eh Harry?" Said boy blushed a little and Peter just grinned wolfishly. Normally that wouldn't draw attention but Hagrid wasn't exactly used to the fanged grin and just gaped. He did a one over the boy and noticed that besides the pointed canine teeth the boy had striking purple eyes. Peter, noticing the attention, decided to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Peter Dresden, nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind the fangs – they're from my father's side." Kalina reached up and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Stop showing off, for pity's sake." She turned to the stumped man in front of her, flipping her hair unconsciously. "My name is Kalina Windrunner, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hagrid. I hope you'll explain to us about Hogwarts?"

"Eh, right, 'course, I will…" He trailed off again. "Er, lass, is yer hair dyed blue?"

"Oh no, that lock is natural. It's just blue, I don't dye it." Hagrid's eyes, if possible, widened even more. "Kalina, was it? Windrunner? Tha's yer real name?"

"Yes it is. I know it's uncommon but.."

"Yeh, kinda peculiar in'nit? Come here; let me get a look at yeh." She blinked and after a shrug she shyly stepped in front of the man. He looked at her, first noting the eye color, then hesitantly brushing her hair aside, revealing her ear. With a yelp he pulled back his hand, then started stuttering. The young girl just looked at him expectantly.

"Is something wrong with my ear?"

"Lass, yeh did know yer ears are pointed, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"An' the eyes, the whole face an' look at the name…Lass are yeh an _elf?"_

"Elf? Aren't elves fictional?"

"No, they're real, only almost extinct. Do yeh live here?"

"Yes, I do and before you ask - yes, I'm an orphan." Hagrid managed to look both disappointed and hopeful at the same time.

"Then one of yer parents must be an elf!!!"

"Just one?" Peter seemed unconvinced. "Didn't you say she looked like an elf?"

"Well yes, but the ears are just a bit longer tha' normal and pointed. Plus elves have many differen' hair colors – if she was full elf she'd have entirely blue hair and much longer ears - I'm guessing yer're a half-elf lass. A half-elf. That's quite something. Yeh got some magic blood goin' through yer veins." Hagrid was very exited. He couldn't believe he got to meet both Harry again and a young half-elven girl.

"Are…are you sure???" Kalina looked like someone had taken all the breath out of her.

"Yes, yes, very sure. Can't mistake the pointy ears." Kalina backed away and moved to sit down on an armchair.

"I need to sit down for a minute. Please continue." Hagrid nodded and turned to Harry.

"Yeh know Harry I was expectin' trouble, 'cause of the Dursley's but this I couldn't've imagined."

'You said you knew me when I was little. How come?" Harry seemed eager to get some answers.

"Well, yeh see I was a friend of yer parents. Actually I was the one who pulled yeh out of the wreckage tha' fateful night at Godric's Hollow."

"Wreckage? That's because they got blown up, right? Aunt Petunia didn't explain anything to me about that. At first I thought they had died in a car crash. Then yesterday, when we went to ask her about the letter, she said that. She didn't say anything else though."

Hagrid seemed outraged.

"Blown up! BLOWN UP! James and Lily Potter, some of the finest and smartest wizards I knew, _blown up?_ This is a scandal, outrage even! Harry Potter doesn't know his own history when every child in the country knows his name!!! Oh Merlin, I definitely didn't expect this."

" Um every kid in the country? What history?" Harry seemed confused.

"Yea, could you please explain." Added Peter "we don't like to be out of the loop, you know. Especially if we're going to join this magical society of yours."

"Yes, yes, of course. Yeh can't go to Hogwarts not knowin'. It's a long story so bear with me." He got a handkerchief of an inside pocket and blew his nose. "Right then, this is how it is. It began a long time ago with a wizard. A wizard, whose name is…eh, can't believe yeh don't know his name. Everyone in our world knows it.

"Who?"

"Well I don't like saying the name, ye see. No one does. "

"And why is that?" Kalina got back in the conversation.

"Ah, yeh see people are still afraid. It's hard you know. Yeh see there are some good people and some bad ones. So the same is with wizards. This wizard became, well, bad. He then became worse, the worst, very evil. About as evil as you can get. If not more than that. The most evil. His name was…" Hagrid didn't make a sound.

"Can't you just say it? Being afraid of a name is silly" said Kalina.

"Yea, what she said. I mean it's just a name. Write it down or something." Continued Peter.

"Eh, no. No idea how to write it. Fine then… _Voldemort_." Hagrid shivered involuntarily: "There. Don't make me say it again."

"Voldemort?" Hagrid shivered again. "That just means 'flying death' in French. What's so scary about that? said Kalina.

"Personally, I think its lame. Flying death – what kind of a self respecting person would name themselves like that, in French no less. Stupid if you ask me."

Hagrid didn't know what to say, so he continues on with the story. "Right, so, about twenty-something years ago this wizard and some of his followers, oh yes he had followers, went on about, rising ter power. And power he had. Dark days Harry, dark days. You didn' know who was a friend, whom ter trust. Horrible things happened. He was taking over and those who opposed him, he killed. In horrible ways. One of the few safe places left was Hogwarts. I think Dumbledore was the only one …You-Know-Who was afraid of. Your mum and dad were students then, some of the finest the school had seen in that generation. Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts at their time! No one knows why You-Know-Who didn' try ter convert them to the dark side. Maybe he tried and failed, maybe they were too close to Dumbledore. All we know is that at Halloween ten years ago he showed up at Godric's Hallow – where yer parents and yeh were hiding." He blew his nose again. "Sorry, it's just so sad. I knew them a long time, such nice people. Anyway, You-Know-Who showed up and murdered them. And then, this is the big mystery Harry, he tried to kill yeh too. Maybe ter finish the job, or just for sport. But he couldn'. Haven't yeh ever wondered where yeh got that scar on the forehead? Yeh get it when yeh were touched by a strong, evil curse. It killed yer mother and father, destroyed the house even, but it didn' kill yeh. No one has ever survived the Killing curse. He killed some of the best magical families at the time –Bones, Prewett and so on. But yeh he didn't manage. Yeh were a baby and yeh lived. Tha's what they call yeh. The Boy Who Lived."

"The guys from the naming division in your world really need to get some new material to work with." said Peter "Seriously - The Boy Who Lived? I could have come up with a better one in my sleep." Harry smiled "Eh Pete, at least it's not as lame as M. Flying Death."

"Yea, thank God for small miracles." Peter laughed and Kalina cracked a grin. She turned to Hagrid.

"So what happened to Voldemort?" Hagrid jumped in one place again.

"Eh, tha's just the thing. No one knows. He vanished. Completely. Some say he's dead. I don' think he was human enough ter die. Some say he lost his power and now he's hidin', bidin' his time. His followers came back 'round. Some went ter prison, some got off saying they were bewitched. Anyway, after tha' I pulled yeh out of the ruins and got yeh ter Dumbledore. Then he placed yeh with yer aunt and uncle…which brings me to this situation – why're yeh here? Shouldn' yeh be at yer aunt's?

"Well no. I mean yes. It's complicated." Harry proceeded to explain to Hagrid how and why he was living on Privet Drive only by document. Hagrid looked ready to kill.

"I can't believe they treated yeh like that! Lily's sister, I never would've imagined 'er being so horrible." Hagrid seemed very sad. Muriel decided that it's time to change the subject.

"About the school – the letter had a list of supplies, which I don't know where to buy." She asked.

"No need ter worry about tha'. I was supposed ter help get Harry's supplies. If yeh don' mind I'll just take the three on a little shoppin' trip today."

"Very well." She looked at the trio "I expect you all to behave yourselves. Especially you Peter, Harry. Clear?"

"As a raindrop." Said Peter then scurried upstairs with his friends hot on his heels.

"I want them back by teatime. And don't let them spend too much." Hagrid nodded, then got of the couch and headed for the door.

"Don' yeh worry – I'll keep 'em in line. I've experience dealin' with troublemakers." The children thundered down the stairs, looking eager to begin the magical shopping spree. After receiving a reasonable amount of money from their guardian they followed Hagrid outside. Muriel stood and waived from the door.

"All right yeh lot – off we go!"

"Where to?" asked Kalina.

Hagrid smiled: "Diagon Alley!"

-

**A/N Well, here we are folks, I've finaly updated. NO, don't look out the window, the universe hasn't imploded or something equally as improbable. I won't be writing down any excuses, got a million of them. Some of which are actually reasonable. Anyhow, like I've mentioned - I'm working, rather concistently on the new chapters, my other story will get updated soon. I'm actually working on a few other stories which have me pinned down. i'm also looking actively for a beta, I have no idea if I need one(probably). So I won't be settin a deadline for the next update - though I do hope I up the speed at least a bit. Any kind of comments are welcome, especially constructive criticism. Flamers can stuff it - I'm immune to fire. :D Read, Review and Enjoy!!!**


End file.
